Las extrañas perfectas
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: Delphine no es lesbiana, pero cuando sus amigas la llevan a un bar gay y conoce a una extraña, ya no está tan segura de no serlo. Traducido de la historia original de SeaUnicorn 'Perfect Strangers'. La autora lo tiene calificado como 'M', pero no es tan explícito como los relatos que yo escribo.


**Thanks for let me translate your story, Seaunicorn.**

Delphine se preguntaba por qué se dejó arrastrar a un bar por sus amigos esa noche. Se preguntaba por qué no mostró resistencia. Se preguntaba por qué sus amigas querían ir. Pero mayormente, se preguntaba por qué se encontraban en lo que parecía un bar de lesbianas.

Las luces de neón se iluminaban con el nombre del bar, _Piernas Calientes,_ con luces muy brillantes, y la línea del exterior de las letras estaba formada por pequeñas partes de mujeres.

- Julie- empezó Delphine, y cuando su amiga giró la cabeza, continuó- ¿esto es un bar gay?

- ¡Claro!

Delphine esperó a su explicación completa, pero no llegó.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Para que te cambies de acera, por supuesto!

Eso confundió a Delphine. Ella era heterosexual y sus amigas lo sabían muy bien.

- No soy lesbiana - Julie se rio sonoramente.

- ¡Ya lo sé, tonta! Los bares gays son el mejor sitio para conocer a tíos buenos, ¿no lo sabías? Ellos están ahí para convertir a las lesbianas, pero a las lesbianas no les interesa, por lo que vienen hacia nosotras. Los mejores polvos que he echado han sido con chicos que conocí aquí.

- No me apetece tirarme a nadie esta noche- protestó Delphine.

- Pero Del, creo que lo necesitas. Rompiste con Simon hace meses y no has tenido nada de acción desde entonces. Necesitas volver al mercado, y todo eso empieza con algo como, por ejemplo, sexo salvaje con un perfecto extraño.

Delphine suspiró, recordándose de no hablar con su amiga de ese tema otra vez. Siguió a sus amigas dentro del bar, preguntándose por qué si quiera las llamaba "amigas".

Todas pidieron las bebidas más caras de la carta. Delphine pidió una copa de vino tinto y se sentó en la barra. Su amiga Charlotte intentó arrastrarla con ella a la pista de baile sin éxito, pero tuvo que prometer que iría con ellas cuando finalizara su bebida.

Delphine suspiró y se frotó las sienes; el golpeteo de la música comenzaba a producirle dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué sus amigas pensaban que esto era una buena idea? Incluso antes de que empezara a salir con Simon, nunca le había gustado ir de bares con ellas, ¿por qué iba a ser ahora diferente? Se terminó su bebida, esperando que el vino hiciera que la noche fuera, al menos, más divertida.

Echó un vistazo a la pista de baile, buscando su grupo de amigas, pero ninguna estaba a la vista. Entonces miró su vaso vacío, arrepintiéndose de su promesa a Charlotte. Definitivamente no quería atravesar la pista de baile entre cuerpos sudados buscando a sus amigas, pero no tenía otra opción. Delphine dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro antes de girarse en su asiento para unirse a ellas, pero en lugar de eso se encontró a sí misma cara a cara con una chica bajita con rastas y gafas, con expresión de sobresalto en su rostro.

- Umm… hey.- dijo rápidamente la chica, saludándola con la mano y sonriéndole. Una sonrisa radiante, pensó Delphine.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Delphine con cara de pocos amigos. La sonrisa de la chica desapareció y bajó la mano.

- Yo sólo… noté, um, que estabas sentada sola y… - sus palabras se golpeaban una con otras.

- Y lo estoy.

- ¿Puedo invitarte a alguna bebida?

Delphine no entendía por qué era tan tentador decir que sí a esta chica. No debería coquetear con ella, aunque ya había hecho desaparecer la esperanzada sonrisa de su rostro, y no sabía por qué, pero deseaba poder verla de nuevo. Le intrigaba el destello juguetón que había en sus ojos. Y quizás fuera un poco sexy. Quizás. Y, también, Delphine no era nadie para decir que no a una bebida gratis.

- Sí - contestó finalmente Delphine. – _Bien sur._

Y, de repente, la gran sonrisa de la chica volvió y Delphine se preguntó por qué vaciló tanto tiempo en decir que sí.

La chica se sentó en el asiento de su lado y pidió para ambas un vaso de vino.

- Soy Cosima, por cierto- dijo extendiendo su mano.

Delphine apretó ligeramente su mano, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de la mano de Cosima y, por un momento, deseo no soltarla.

- Delphine- contestó- _Enchantée.- _Cosima sonrió aún más, contestándole con un "Enchantée" con un marcado acento americano, algo que normalmente no soportaba Delphine, pero en Cosima le sonó adorable y se sorprendió a sí misma cuando sus labios le sonrieron de vuelta.

- Pues… -empezó Cosima, tomando un sorbo de su vino- ¿No quieres estar aquí, no?

- ¿Tan obvio es?- Le respondió Delphine boquiabierta.

- Un poquito.- contestó riendo tras su vaso.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? Si es tan obvio…

- Bueno, lo que para mí es obvio no es tan obvio para otras personas. Soy muy observadora cuando estoy en un bar. Especialmente observo a chicas guapas sentadas solas en bares. Y, además, pensé que era mejor hablarte a ti antes que… por ejemplo… ¿a una de ellas?- Cosima señaló a dos mujeres en la otra esquina del bar que estaban besándose salvajemente; tan salvaje que el camarero incluso tuvo que coger sus vasos vacíos de la barra antes de que lo tiraran al suelo.- Diez dólares a que echan un polvo en el baño en los próximos cinco minutos. – Delphine miró a las mujeres y luego a Cosima, quien estaba retándola con su sonrisa, a lo que no pudo resistirse.

- Acepto. – y se dieron un apretón de manos.

- Bien, todo el mundo en este bar está desesperado por ser cazado.- comentó.

- ¿Y tú no? Tú estás también en este bar.

- Cierto, pero tú también lo estás.

- Creo recordar que ya establecimos que el que yo esté aquí no formaba parte de mi plan.

- Bueno, yo solo he venido aquí por el placer de la conversación entre dos extrañas perfectas.- Cosima le guiñó un ojo, y la francesa sintió cómo se ruborizaba.- Vale, la verdad es que no vivo muy lejos de aquí y es divertido venir aquí y observar a las personas cuando hago descansos de mis estudios.

- ¿Descanso de tus estudios? ¿Qué estás…?

- ¡Mira eso! ¡Ni dos minutos!- Cosima volvió a señalar a la pareja del final del bar, quienes estaban yéndose de su sitio. Delphine los observó cuando entraban al baño- Chúpate esa, rubita.

- Bueno, no sabemos si van a tener sexo ahí dentro.- intentó defender Delphine.

- ¿Quieres ir a comprobarlo?- Delphine suspiró y rebuscó en su monedero un billete de diez dólares.- Me lo imaginaba.-Cosima agarró el dinero de la mano de la rubia y saltó de su asiento.- ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

- ¿Qué?

- La cosa es que acabo de recibir un poco de dinero,- señaló el billete que tenía en la mano- y, da la casualidad, de que hay suficiente para comprar helado para dos.

Delphine vaciló. Miró a la pista de baile buscando a sus amigas, y se encontró con que estaban teniendo el momento de sus vidas. No la echarían de menos.

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Cosima y extendió su mano hacia ella moviendo los dedos seductoramente.

- Será un placer salir de aquí. – agarró la mano de Cosima y bajó de su silla.

Estando a su lado, se dio cuenta de lo realmente bajita que era esa chica. Ambas llevaban tacones, pero Cosima era como una cabeza más pequeña que ella y tenía que levantar su cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos. Era muy mona, pensó Delphine, y que una chica tan bajita tenga tanta personalidad.

Cosima apretó su mano y sus ojos se iluminaron junto a su sonrisa. Entonces, tiró del brazo de Delphine e empezaron a andar para salir del bar. A Delphine le agradó que Cosima agarrara fuerte su mano mientras escapaban de entre los distintos cuerpos que había en el bar hacia la salida.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron fuera, Cosima no soltó su mano y Delphine no tenía intención de hacerlo tampoco. El aire fresco golpeaba contra el rostro de ambas, haciendo milagros en el dolor de cabeza de Delphine. Al fin podía sentir que podía respirar de nuevo, no como dentro del bar.

Caminaron sin prisas por el barrio, mano con mano, y Delphine sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo. ¿Qué tenía esta chica que la atraía tanto? ¿Realmente importaba? Delphine se sentía a gusto con otra persona después de mucho tiempo; su cara estaba roja y la palma de sus manos sudorosas, y no podría estar mejor en otro lugar que no fuera con Cosima en ese momento.

- Entonces… ¿qué es lo que estás estudiando? – preguntó Delphine cogiendo a Cosima fuera de guardia, ya que iban andando en silencio desde hacía mucho rato.

- ¿Huh?

- Antes has dicho que cuando necesitabas descansar de tus estudios ibas allí. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

- Oh, eso, eh… Yo estoy… eh… haciendo un doctorado en desarrollo evolutivo. Sí, lo sé, muy aburrido, no tenemos por qué hablar de ello.

- ¡Nada aburrido! Yo acabo de terminar mi doctorado en inmunología.

- ¡No me lo creo! Qué casualidad.

Estuvieron hablando sobre sus estudios en ciencias y sus distintas clases mientras llegaban a la heladería. Si Delphine no se había enamorado de esta chica antes, ahora lo estaba. Guapa, inteligente, divertida… incluso notaba las famosas mariposas en el estómago. No sabía porque estaba tan cautivada por todo de ella, pero lo estaba. Quería saber más cosas de ella. Quería saber dónde creció, cómo eran sus padres, cuáles eran sus películas favoritas… Y no soltar su mano jamás.

Y Cosima tampoco quería soltar su mano. Se aferró a ella, incluso cuando entraron a la heladería, incluso cuando pagaron los helados y cogió el cambio de los diez dólares, todo con su mano libre, y mientras tomaban sus helados tampoco soltó su mano, nunca quería dejar ir la mano de Delphine.

No hasta que encontraron un sitio en el porche del exterior para comer su helado. Delphine pidió uno de fresas en una tarrina, y Cosima uno de chocolate en un cucurucho. Comían en silencio. Delphine chupaba su cuchara mientras la tenía en la boca y miraba a Cosima como tomaba su helado. La lengua de Cosima salía de su boca repetidas veces, lamiendo su helado y metiéndolo en su boca, ocasionalmente poniendo sus labios sobre el helado y dando pequeñas mordidas en él. Delphine lamía sus labios y ponía otra cucharada en su boca.

Cosima la miró y descubrió a la rubia observándola. Y se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me he manchado la cara?

- No, no. Me he distraído. – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente.

- Bueno, tú tienes algo en la tuya.

- ¡¿Sí?!

Antes de que Delphine pudiera pestañear, Cosima cogió helado con su dedo y lo refregó en la nariz de la francesa. Delphine jadeó y la morena rio con su lengua entre los dientes, y por mucho que Delphine quisiera enfadarse, no pudo más que reírse con ella.

- ¡Eres idiota!

Cosima rio con ella e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Se sonrieron la una a la otra por un momento, y luego Cosima estiró su brazo para limpiar el helado de la nariz de Delphine con su pulgar apoyando sus nudillos en sus mejillas.

Y estuvieron así por un momento, con sus rostros a centímetros del otro. Delphine notó que Cosima pasaba la lengua por sus labios. ¿Por qué haría eso? Y entonces se dio cuenta, quería que ella diera el primer paso. Y tras un interno monólogo sobre dejarse llevar o parar la situación, Delphine rompió la distancia entre sus labios.

Inmediatamente quedó satisfecha con su elección al sentir como Cosima jadeaba sobre su boca. Sonrió y la siguió besando, entonces notó la lengua de Cosima sobre sus labios, haciendo que su boca se abriera fácilmente al recordar como esa misma lengua había estado lamiendo el helado anteriormente.

Cosima sabía a chocolate. Era un sabor dulce, sabroso chocolate con un punto al vino que tomó anteriormente, y la combinación de esos dos sabores le hacía querer más. Delphine se preguntó si ella sabría a fresas, ya que solo tomó pocas cucharadas antes de sentarse en ese porche al lado de la chica con rastas, tomarla del rostro y besarla hasta perder el aliento. La boca de Cosima era caliente y húmeda contra la suya, pero Delphine podía un cierto punto de frescor del ya olvidado helado.

De pronto el frescor que sentía en su lengua pasó a su regazo. Delphine jadeó y se echó hacia atrás muy rápido mirando hacia abajo y encontrando el helado de Cosima por todo su vestido.

- ¡Mierda!- jadeó Cosima- Joder, lo… lo siento. ¡Oh, Dios! No era mi intención, yo sólo… uhh…

- ¿…te distrajiste?- sonrió.

- Sí… - contestó Cosima sin aliento.- Em… no vivo muy lejos de aquí. Puedo dejarte algo de ropa si no te importa. Y podría pagarte una lavandería para tu vestido. Es totalmente mi culpa. Lo siento.

- Sólo me burlaba.- sonrió Delphine otra vez.- Es muy amable de tu parte, Cosima.

El paseo al apartamento de Cosima estuvo lleno de disculpas por parte de Cosima, justificándose por ser una "patosa total", y Delphine tuvo que parar sus disculpas amenazándola con que la mancharía a ella con lo que quedaba de su helado. Aun así, Cosima no paró, y Delphine simplemente, dejó de hacerle caso y se centró en acabarse el helado.

Cosima llevó a Delphine a su piso y empezaron a subir las escaleras una vez dentro del portal. Abrió la puerta y Delphine la siguió dentro del apartamento. Era un apartamento pequeño y todo espacio disponible estaba cubierto por libros y papeles y los colores que había en la habitación eras oscuros, cálidos y reconfortantes, y por un momento, Delphine olvidó de por qué estaba ahí en un primer momento.

Cosima apareció con un montón de ropa en sus brazos.

- Creo que esto te quedará bien, aunque eres más alta que yo, puede que te queden algo corto los pantalones…

Delphine la miró, y tuvo que bajar la cabeza más de lo normal porque Cosima se había deshecho de sus tacones al entrar al apartamento y ahora frente a ella era muchísimo más bajita. La parte de arriba de la cabeza de Cosima podría encajar fácilmente bajo su barbilla. El hecho de que fuera tan pequeña y que tuviera esa sonrisa tan apoteósica con ese brillo especial en los ojos hacía que a Delphine le pareciera la chica más mona. A pesar de llevar la ropa, Delphine tiró de los brazos de Cosima suavemente y levantó su barbilla.

Tuvo que agacharse para poder besar sus labios otra vez y, un segundo después, el montón de ropa cayó al suelo y Cosima se puso de puntillas para poder besarla plenamente y con intensidad. El beso era distinto al que se dieron fuera en la heladería. El de la heladería era cálido, lento y dulce; tomando su momento para explorar y sentir la boca de la otra, para poder recordar el momento. Este beso era fiero, hambriento y apasionado, ambas se besaban como si nunca pudieran saciar la necesidad de hacerlo.

Fueron a trompicones a la habitación con sus labios fundidos en los otros y sus manos acariciando sus cuerpos, dejando caer la ropa al suelo a medidas que llegaban. Cayeron en la cama, Cosima sobre Delphine, con sus pechos apretados contra el otro, y de repente Delphine se puso nerviosa y la morena se percató de ello.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Yo… nunca… - intentó explicar Delphine, y Cosima la entendió inmediatamente.

- Hey, no pasa nada. Yo te guiaré.

Cosima besó su frente, luego su nariz, y finalmente besó sus labios de nuevo, un beso cálido y romántico, haciendo que Delphine se derritiera. ¿Cómo podía estar nerviosa en los brazos de alguien tan dulce y atenta?

Cosima besó cada centímetro de la piel de Delphine, y ésta acariciaba a la pequeña chica mientras sentía arder cada punto que tocaba. Y cuando sintió la mano de Delphine entre sus piernas, trabajando en darle placer, gimió y suspiró, reclamando sus labios que estaban agarrando el lóbulo de su oreja. Se besaron, y sus caderas y manos crearon un ritmo, como una canción, solo que no necesitaba una letra. Todo lo que Delphine podía sentir, todo lo que podía ver, oír, oler… era Cosima. Todo era Cosima.

Delphine rodeó la cintura de Cosima con sus piernas, y movió sus caderas para encontrarse con las de ellas, sintiendo sus dedos muy adentro, y Cosima aumentó su ritmo, gruñendo con cada embestida, haciendo que fueran cada vez más rápido hasta que Delphine gritó. Tiró de las rastas de Cosima y apretó sus músculos alrededor de los dedos de ella. Las caderas de Cosima seguían golpeando sobre Delphine hasta que con un profundo gemido, se estremeció y jadeó sobre ella.

La habitación quedó en un completo silencio, excepto por la respiración de ambas. La frente de Cosima estaba contra la mejilla de la francesa, y besaba la línea de su mandíbula suavemente antes de rodar a su lado. Se giró para estar con su rostro mirando a Delphine, quien estaba intentando recobrar su aliento.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unas horas que iba a acabar la noche en la cama con una mujer, se habría reído mucho. Ahora, se preguntaba cómo había caído tan fácilmente en los brazos de alguien que, al fin y al cabo, era una extraña para ella.

Delphine se giró para quedar cara a cara con Cosima. Acarició su nariz con la suya y los labios de Cosima formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó suavemente, y antes de responder, Delphine la besó de nuevo brevemente.

- Me siento fantástica.

- Bien.- sonrió.- Ahora querida, quiero hacer la cucharita.

Delphine rio suavemente. Muy cansada para poder hablar, se volvió y sintió los brazos de la morena alrededor de su cintura, sus piernas entre las suyas, y sus labios besando su hombro. Delphine suspiró satisfecha y Cosima subió las sábanas sobre ellas y se centró en escuchar el sonido de su respiración.

A la mañana siguiente, Delphine despertó con el sonido de su teléfono. Cosima no se despertó, y seguía con el brazo sobre su estómago. Delphine suavemente lo apartó y salió de la cama. Encontró la ropa que Cosima cogió para ella en el suelo y cogió una camiseta para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y buscar su teléfono.

Una vez que lo encontró, fue al baño para contestar y no molestar a Cosima.

- ¿Allô?

- ¿Delphine? ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Anoche desapareciste!- era Jullie.

- Yo… bueno, tuve que irme y… um…- susurró con voz apagada. Su silencio buscando una excusa la delató.

- ¿Has echado un polvo? ¿Sigues con él?

- Sí…- suspiró vencida.

- ¡Detalles, Del! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Era bueno en la cama?- Delphine agarró su cabeza, y cogió aire. Debía ser sincera.

- Cosima.

- Que nombre tan raro… ¿Es extranjero?

- No- vaciló.- Es americana.

- ¿Americana?- preguntó incrédula.- ¿Una mujer?

- Oui.

Silencio.

- Delphine, no eres lesbiana.

- No… No lo sé. – suspiró. Realmente no lo sabía. No era lesbiana, pero con Cosima era diferente. Cosima era todo preguntas. Era maravillosa y encantadora. Cosima era Cosima y Delphine sabía que eso fue mucho más que un polvo para ambas.

- ¿Pero qué coño, Delphine?

- Jullie, yo…

- No, simplemente siento que no conozco nada sobre ti. Ugh, si alguna vez descubres qué mierda te pasa, llámame. Hasta entonces, adiós, Delphine.

- Jullie, espera…

El teléfono pitó cuando Jullie le colgó. Delphine se apoyó en la pared, mirando la apagada pantalla de su teléfono. Lentamente se fue deslizando hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo, y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando cuando notó sus mejillas húmedas y un escozor en los ojos. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta y más lágrimas cayeron. Julie era una compañera de trabajo, pero sobre todo, era su amiga, y Delphine se sintió abandonada y sola.

Unos golpes suaves sonaron detrás de la puerta del baño.

- Delphine, ¿estás bien?

Delphine abrió su boca para decirle a Cosima que sí, que estaba bien, y decirle que volviera a la cama, pero todo eso se convirtió en otro sollozo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que la puerta se abrió y que Cosima estaba en el suelo junto a ella. Llevaba puesta una bata morada y acarició su brazo para consolarla.

- ¿Cuánto has escuchado?

- Hasta el punto de entender qué es lo que ocurre.- dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de Delphine, y ésta apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Cosima la apretó contra ella.- Shhh… está bien. Te tengo. Estoy aquí.

Ella estaba ahí, Delphine se dio cuenta. Cosima estaba ahí y no iba a estar sola.

- ¿Cosima?- dijo Delphine quitándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué es esto para ti?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno… -empezó Delphine nerviosa.- La mayoría de las personas van a bares para echar un polvo. Tienen sexo y… y nunca vuelven a hablar. Y yo…- su voz se fue desvaneciendo, insegura de cómo continuar.

- ¿Es eso lo que tú quieres?- preguntó Cosima y la francesa sacudió su cabeza.- Bueno, mejor para ti entonces, porque yo no soy como la mayoría de las personas.

Delphine se sintió a sí misma sonriendo.

- De hecho- continuó Cosima.- para nuestra segunda cita, quiero llevarte a desayunar fuera. ¿Te apetece?

- Oui, me encantaría. – asintió.

- Bien.- dijo Cosima.

Se acercó a Delphine y la besó. Ese beso fue como el primero, lleno de esperanza y con la promesa de muchos más besos que vendrán. Y mientras se besaban en el suelo del baño de su apartamento, Delphine se dio cuenta de que Cosima no era más una extraña, y que nunca lo fue, porque ella nunca se iba a sentir así de cómoda, cuidada y amada en la presencia de un extraño.


End file.
